Nesting Habits: Fledgling Flights
by kinkou
Summary: This is a collection of short stories/chapter that will interlace and better explain the world of Nesting Habits. They will jump a bit in time and subjects so I hope not to lose anyone. Enjoy, please. And Happy New Year!


**Nesting Habits: ****_Fledgling Flights_**

_Author: Kinkou_

_Rating: M_

_Genre: AU Romance/Humor_

_Pairing: Jono/Seth, _

_Disclaimer: I do not hold any rights to anything in the Yugioh world. That all remains with its creator. And no moneys have exchanged hands._

_Summary: This is a collection of short stories/chapter that will interlace and better explain the world of Nesting Habits. They will jump a bit in time and subjects so I hope not to lose anyone. Enjoy, please._

**Chapter 1**

"By Odin's Beard, I will crush your skull!"

"Zeus's Balls! I'd like to see you try! You couldn't hit a goat much less me!"

**"****ENOUGH!"** Flaring out in a red haze, the red-haired male settled his green eyes on the idiots before him. "**This is a COUNCIL meeting NOT a pissing contest! So SIT DOWN, shut up. and STOP bringing your gods into this or by APOLLYMI, I'll make sure NEITHER of you manage to see any offspring!"**

The entire table fell silent, gaping at the normally quiet and calm man. The combatants, wide eyed, quickly took their seats. His flashing emerald eyes stabbed each person present. **"Now that the foolishness is over, shall we get BACK to business?" **The sugary tone mixed evilly with his murderous aura. Gulping, nods around the table signaled agreement. The man motioned for the forgotten messenger to come forward.

Hesitant, the youth did as commanded. He could not have been beyond ten solstices, but his honey-gold eyes showed knowledge far older. The Norse Council-Lord sneered when the boy's golden hair flashed in the noonish sun. Tightening, the Lord's fist wished nothing more than to remove the Blight, his worst mistake, from this world. But the boy fell under his mother's rule, and was protected by the Atlantean Council. _DAMN half-bred mutt!_

Ignoring his father, the Norse Council-Lord, the boy bowed to the assembly. "I am sorry to interrupt, my Lords and Ladies, but word of a dire emergency has been received." Once he had everyone's attention, he continued. "Reports received state the Slavers and Dark Faction have united under a single leader. Nothing, so far, has been discovered about this leader, except he is ruthless and his takeover very bloody."

Motioning to a taller red-eyed man behind him, the boy moved aside to allow him to continue. The man stepped forward and bowed, midnight black hair swept forward slightly. **"My Lords, Ladies. My surveillance of the new Dark Faction has brought little information. All attempts to gain spies within failed. The most we have learned is that they are planning a major revolution. Their theologies, as far as we can tell, resemble the original Dark Faction's, but this is not certain."** Settling his dark red-eyes on each person, the man sneered. **"The main difference between the two, and why spies are hard to place within, is that they kill Higher Planers and subjugate the Lower Planers."** Several gasps filled the room. But not all seemed surprise, the boy took note of those few.

"So, we have no idea at all of what they are planning?" The Incan Council-Lady asked, eyebrow raised.

The Red-Eyes nodded. **"Unfortunately. We have some preliminary plans, but nothing solid yet." **Looking at his partner, the male shrugged.** "The Atlantean-Lord has yet to address the issue at length, so any further discussions will have to wait until then."**

The red-haired male smirked.** "I need to speak with the Planer Council. Once we have come into agreement there, I will call a special Council meeting. Until then, we have other items to address."** Waving at the two messengers, he moved along the meeting. The two left quickly. Their Lord had already given them their orders.

Walking regally out the door, the Red-Eyes waited until they were far enough away. Without looking at his partner, he sniffed. **"Well, that went well. Feel like a quick lunch before we continue?"** The answering loud stomach growl was enough. **"I'll take that as a 'yes'." **He laughed.

The blonde's snap was cut off by a loud call from behind. Turning, the boy stared at the teenaged boy- almost man- running up to them. "Uncle Jono! Wait up!" The younger boy was too far away to catch the elder's shudder at the term 'Uncle'. Stopping in the elaborate stone hall, the younger blond let the other catch up. His partner halted a few steps away also.

Once the elder boy caught up, the younger smiled warmly. "Baldr! It's great to see you! How have you been? Your mother and brother? How long are you here for?" Jono bounced lightly on his feet in excitement. It was not often he got to see his older half-sister, Freyja, or his other nephew. All thanks to his so called 'father', but he could not really blame him too much. After all, the Norse-Lord already had a mate he cared for before the Councils' ruling. Jono barely contained his sigh remembering the terms of his birth.

Peace was a fairly new term for the Planers and humans together. Only for the past fifty years, the two ceased fighting and formed the Dual Councils. It seemed like forever before they finally hit on a plan to tighten the bonds of peace between them. Matings, of course. Each major family of the Human Council, regardless of prior matings, were required to take a lover from the Planer Council and beget a child. These children represented the desire for harmony and combine them all into one People. A few of the Human Council disliked the idea, but the majority won. The duties were done, but that did not guarantee emotions to the offspring. In fact, several of the Half-breeds were abused by their human parents or other family members. But due to the outrage of the Human Council when the Planer Council tried to remove the children from the poisonous environments, the Dual Councils agreed to allow the children to reside under the jurisdiction of the Atlantean Lord.

Jono was actually the last to be born. Some how, the Norse-Lord managed to avoid his duty for years, but finally it caught him. The Norse-Lord already had an elder daughter with his human mate. Her name was Freyja, after one of their goddesses. She was beautiful and true to her name. She and her husband ruled while her father attended the Councils. Jono'd only met her a couple of times, but she truly cared for him. Always looking after him and making sure he was alright. She treated him like one of her children more than a brother at times. Draed, her oldest son, trained to take his grandfather's spot. Syr, her only daughter, died when Jono was only five solstices. She'd come with her grandfather to visit the Councils and see about a betrothal, but illness caught her. She passed from fever just weeks after the announcement of her betrothal to a Planer Lord. That left the youngest, Baldr. He hardly ever left his grandfather's side, but did not seem to share his hatred of Jono. And for that, Jono was thankful. Even if it was a little strange to be an uncle to someone older than yourself.

Laughing, the older blond shook his head. "They're all doing alright. Mother says to remind you a scroll now and then is not too much trouble."

Jono rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment. "I'll remember to send one with you before you leave. I've been a little...busy of late."

"Doing what? The Atlantean-Lord could not be running you that ragged. You are a simple messenger, after all." Chuckling, the older teen patted Jono's shoulder harshly.

Guiltily, Jono's own chuckle answered. "You'd be surprised." Looking to his partner for help, the other shrugged.**_Be careful, Jono. We do not yet know who is behind the leaks and who is not. Your nephew may not be the leak, but he maybe in danger if the leak finds he has knowledge._** "His Lordship holds odd hours and needs constant attendance for not only messages but other errands. Then of course, other Lords and Ladies may require assistance." For now that was as close as Jono could give. "We were just going to get something to eat. Would you like to join us?"

The Red-eyed male watched his partner's nephew react to the offer. Hesitation was the first reaction, then a frowning sneer crept across his young face before disappearing between heartbeats. If he'd not watched the younger, it would have been missed. Jono may trust his nephew, but there was something about him that the Red-eyes did not feel right about. When next they spoke to the Atlantean -Lord, he would have to bring up his observations regardless of Jono's arguments.

Before the elder blond could incriminate himself, a laughing voice cut in. **"Actually, Jono, you'll need to arrange that for another time." **Turning, the three spotted the platinum blond in the Council Guards' uniform striding towards them. His tanned hands raised in greeting with an evil grin stretching his face. As he neared, the sanctioned emblem of the Incan-Lady blazed alerting the trio of his station.

Groaning, Jono pouted at the newcomer. "Wamaaannniii, I haven't eaten all day! His Lordship said we could rest for a bit! And I haven't seen Baldr in over a year! Come on!" He was not above whining at this point.

Wamani chuckled.** "You know as well as I that his Lordship calls at times convenient for him."** His dark brown eyes not lightening with his grin in the least. Honeyed eyes lowered in submission.

Sighing, the youngest turned to his nephew. "I'm sorry, Baldr. It seems duty calls. I'll try to get a scroll done before you leave to take back with you, if you don't mind that is?" Hope danced in every nervous twitch of his body.

Relief slithered through Baldr's voice, but Jono didn't seem to realize. "Of course. The Councils are not completed for another fortnight so there is plenty of time." Bowing, he allotted the respect for the Guard. "I shall allow you to proceed with your duties. Perhaps later we can manage that meal."

Happily, the younger boy hugged the older before moving to join the other two in the archway. Watching the three stroll to the Planer Council's wing of the palace, Baldr allowed his sneer to escape. With thoughts of having to NOW burn his favorite clothes due to that...thing's touch, he turned back. Grandfather needed an update.

Intricate stonework and paintings decorated every nook along the halls to the Planer Council's wings until two stone coiled dragon statues blocked the way. Passed this point no pure human was allowed, not even human mates. Unperturbed, the three merely strolled through the stones; out of human hearing, the Incan Guard sniffed. **"You know what has to be done, correct?" **His dark eyes softening when the lush vine and flower covered walkways greeted them. These halls always reminded him of the jungles back home. So alive and peaceful… and so different from the sterile world the humans strove for.

Sighing, Jono hung his head. He'd hoped his visions were incorrect, but Baldr's own thoughts proved his falsities. "I know, Wamani. I… I had hoped that… he was more like his mother or other siblings." He straightened his shoulders; the cold tone entering his voice a rare treat. "It would appear Father has him spying for unknown reasons. We must assume to the worst. And yes, Ki, I will speak to the Atlantean-Lord about Baldr." The blonde didn't even have to look at his partner to see his serpentine smile. The wave of heat and relief filled sigh told him of his partner's partial shift to a more comfortable form.

**"****As long as you are aware of his possible treachery. I am sorry, however, that he is your beloved nephew. I know how much you care for him." **Black wings flipped to his strong back as the dragon in human form got comfortable; his tail twitching slightly in growing agitation. ** "I still can not believe you are related to such egotistical and narrow-minded humans. How could the rest of your family be so different?" **Black and red armor dissolved to simple silk-like robes.

Laughing, Wamani shook his head.** "Human genetics is a strange thing, my friend. It is a wonder how any of them can manage anything at all. No offense, Jono."**

The snicker told him Wamani's joke was entirely at his expense. "It's only offensive if it were not true. And I'm not wholly human, now am I?" His own grin slipping out. "Now if you two are finished teasing, can we, please, continue onto the Lord's chambers? I'm STARVING!" Ending with a whine, Jono struck a fast stride. The other two chuckled lightly as with two steps, they were easily beside the younger teen.

Jono's pout spread. Why did they get to be soo much bigger? Oh yeah… they were older. Still not fair. Sneaking a peek out of the corner of his eyes, he compared his companions. Wamani was brown skinned, dark eyed, white haired, and a wise ass. Ki was white skinned, red eyed, black haired, and an arrogant jerk at best. Then there was himself, gold of skin and hair with eyes people said paled the purest honey and a soul to match. How they managed to work so well together was anyone's guess. But here they were, three of the Atlantean-Lords best. Assassins, spies, thieves, and over all go-to-guys with whatever the Lord needed. Thankfully their talents compliments each other; otherwise they'd long since been dead.

**_"_****_Don't think so much on it, cousin. We do as we must. Simple quabbles are beneath us." _**

_"__You are correct, Ki. I forget that sometimes." _ Smiling at his partner, Jono mentally answered. _"I am happy his Lordship chose you as my mentor and partner. Thank you for joining me on my path."_

Ki's answering snort startled the clueless Wamani. **_"The choice was mute, cousin. I could not allow you to stumble along with no training and no one willing to aid. Besides, what kind of kinsman would I be if I left you be? Your father? Not likely!" _**He meant for his sending to sound flippant, but Jono's look told him he'd failed. Ki ignored his partner and raised a clawed hand in salute to the Planer Council Guards standing before them.

**"****Might I ask what you two are sending about since you didn't seem fit to include me?" **Sniffing playfully, Wamani acted offended as he reached to open the intricately carved stone doors.

Red and honeyed eyes stared for a moment before a collective **"No"** answered him. Breaking into laughs, all three entered the chambers that way. Unexpected as the sound was, it called everyone around to join in.

Looking around, humans would find it hard to believe this was the Atlantean-Lord's chambers. A spacious open-sided room with merely a simple map table, a few cushions lying around, and everywhere your eyes fell plants, vines, and flowers. Just beyond the table, a view of the Planer Lands' beautiful city and ocean below. And here was why both Councils called Atlantis home, it lay partially in the human world and partially in the Planer Lands. Only three other such crosslands existed and very few humans knew where they were. Not even the Human Council knew their locations.

Chuckling himself, the red-haired Lord looked up from his maps; a small tray of fruits and bread sat at his elbow. **"NOW to what do I owe the honor of this joyous entrance?" **Silken robes swished slightly as he moved closer to his guests but stopped short as the smallest form barreled forward. Startled green eyes doubled in size as Jono latched onto his waist; mumbling something into the strong form. **"W...what?!" **Golden locks lifted revealing teary honey orbs staring soulfully into the Lord's own. The Lord could see Jono's lips moving, but those saddened eyes commanded all his attention. It was not until the second try did he get what Jono was saying.

"Foood! I love you! Thank you! Marry me!" Blinking, the Lord watched silently as the young boy raced to the table and grabbed a loaf of bread in hand; stuffing it almost completely in his mouth. He felt rather than saw the other two laughing as they patted his shoulder in compassion.

**"****Don't take his reaction to heart, my Lord. He just missed breakfast and lunch."** Wamani snickered at the confused look graced him. ** "Jono loves food more than anything. I almost feel sorry for anyone after his heart; they'll have a hard time competing against his first love."**

**"****That's putting it lightly." **Ki chipped in as he too walked to the table and grabbed an apple. Ignoring the moaning, chomping child to his left, Ki sat on a nearby cushion before taking a delicate bite. Diplomatically, he waited for his lordship to gather himself again before asking what they all wanted to know. **"How can we be of service, my Lord?"**

Shaking his head clear, the Atlantean Lord smiled softly at his beloved servant's antics. Merely grabbing his goblet, the Lord took a seat on his own cushion. **"Actually, I am needing nothing more than to speak to you concerning Jono, since you are his guardian and mentor." **

Both honey-gold and red stared silently at their Lord. **"How so?"**

Sipping the sweet juice, the Lord took a moment to collect his thoughts. He decided the best way was the straight forward. **"I have received a request for a marriage contract for Jono." **

Ki ignored the now choking youth. **"From whom?"** The apple sat forgotten in his fingers.

Here is where the Lord hesitated. He knew Ki and Nefer did not get along at times, but he hoped they would be able to put those feelings aside for their partners. Nefer may not know of her partner's request for the contract. He doubted that seriously though. Looking at the youth staring at him in betrayed pain, he could not hold a secret from Jono's innocent eyes. A tired sigh escaped as the Lord placed his goblet on the floor beside him. **"The Egyptian Lord's second and cousin, the High Priest Seth, has formally made the request."**

**"****ABSOLUTELY NOT!"** Snarled the dragon, losing his human form slightly in rage. **"I will NOT allow such a mating!" **Pieces of apple dripped from his clenched claws.

Green eyes narrowed. **"And why not? The contract is sound and very generous. The interested party is of high quality. We BOTH know Jono would be well cared for and respected in Eqypt. Regardless of your feelings towards his partner, Seth is the best choice and you know it."**

**"****I know no such thing! There are several others that have shown interest in my partner. Any of them wou-"**

Slamming to his feet, the Lord snarled over the seated dragon. **"Would try to use Jono for their own ends! Either for his father's purpose or their own! You've seen how those 'interested' parties have reacted to him and the other halflings behind their backs. You've HEARD their incriminating thoughts for Apollymi's sake! You know the Egyptians are some of the only humans that would accept him for his own worth regardless of his halfling state. They'd probably treat him like a demigod, like he deserves! And I KNOW you are aware of Seth's desires towards Jono. He has done NOTHING but be polite, protective, and comforting towards the little one. And you would deny Jono that? The love he so deserves… and you would deny him that?" **

That was a slap to the dragon's face. He only ever cared for his little partner. A small whimper pulled his glowing red eyes. Jono's worried face swam before him. Those large innocent eyes, the pain held deep within, that vulnerable light that tried so hard to shield his every emotion, pierced his soul.

Flashing back to when they first met the Egyptian council, he had to admit the priest seemed to instantly zero in on the young Jono as he played with his half sister in the gardens. Flowers and trees covered the grounds in a wonderfully colorful choreographed dance; a delightful playground for the blond of seven solstices to run and laugh. The sun caressing those bright locks held nothing on the light of laughter shining in those honeyed eyes. The High Priest was captive to the free spirit before him. Standing just behind the Egyptian councilmen as they headed towards their chambers, Ki watched the priest freeze. After a few moments, he took a chance and opened to Seth's thoughts only to be surprised. Pure awe, interest, and protectiveness colored every line of thought he followed. Nothing evil resided or hid from Ki's probes. And each time over the next three years that Ki saw him, Seth's thoughts and feelings only grew.

Hanging his head, Ki could no longer deny what he knew. The High Priest truly loved his partner and that was what Jono deserved above anything else. Regardless of his feelings towards the Priest's partner. With a calming sigh, Ki nodded. **"You are correct. I am sorry. What are the terms of the contract and I will think about it."**

Jono sat silently listening to the two adults planning out his future. Like always, he had no choice in his life. The food lay forgotten in his lax fingers. Swallowing his suddenly dry throat, the blonde stood without the others noticing and walked through the opened wall into the outer gardens. Only Wamani watched him leave, worried for his young friend.

The warm sun teased Jono's face as a light breeze blew up from the oceans below. Closing his eyes, Jono allowed the garden's peace to soothe his battered heart. Tears slowly fell. His whole life was at everyone else's rules and choices… even his conception. Would he ever get a chance to live for himself? On his own terms?

So caught up in his thoughts, Jono never heard the figure approaching until soft fingers smoothed his tears away. Jerking open, honey-gold met crystalline blue. "What has happened to cause you such pain, My Light?" The worried lilt to the husky voice added to his confusion. His eyes closed against his unwanted company.

"What do you want, High Priest Seth? Should you not be in the council chambers?" Jono forced his voice to sound natural, but even to his ears it just sounded tired.

Still cupping the tear streaked cheek, Seth sighed. "We have convened for lunch and personal time. As to what I want… nothing more than to see you happy." Leaning forward, he placed a gentle kiss on the boy's forehead. "May I make you happy?"

Birds called in the silence surrounding the couple as they stood in the gardens. Neither wanting to move. Seth for fear of losing his love and Jono for fear of embarrassing himself. Thankfully, someone else intruded. **"Cousin, the Councils are being called to the chambers. It is time to return," **

The emotionless voice cut into both's thoughts. The dream-like peace shattered like a spun sugar statue. Opening his eyes, Seth's gaze settled on Jono's still closed ones. The innocence of his love pulled him closer, but his partner was correct. Taking a deep breath, Seth released the hold on his love and stepped back. "I understand, Nefer." His eyes never left Jono. "Will your partner and yourself do me the honor of joining me for dinner this evening?"

Before Jono could open his mouth, another voice interrupted. **"We will be honored to join you and yours, High Priest Seth. There is much to be discussed, however. His Lordship, the Atlantean Lord desires the mutual meal be at his choosing."** Moving forward with a strong stride, Ki interceded himself between the two. His head nodded in a casual greeting to the white haired woman standing at the gardens' gate even if he barely caught the growl in his voice. **"Nefer."**

She made no such niceties. **"Ki." **She hissed. Turning away, she started to leave. **"You have dallied enough, Seth. It is time to leave." **

The High Priest could only shake his head at the two dragons. Sighing, he bowed to his love and partner. "I will speak to his Lordship about the meal later today. Thank you, Jono, for your company." Turning, he wasted no more time to join his partner and leave for the councils. His strides easily caught up to Nefer's as she crossed the barrier between the human and Planer Lands. "Why do you constantly bait him?"

**"****I do not know what you mean, Cousin."** Nonchalantly, she gazed ahead.

"Don't give me that. I know how you feel about the Black Dragon, Nefer. You forget the bond allows me to feel as you do. So why do you bait him so?"

**"****I do not 'bait' him as you call it. I merely tell him where we stand."**

"Really." Seth's blue eyes stared at his cousin's nervously twitching tail. "You may want to tell your tail that." Moving passed the now silent White Dragoness, Seth entered the council chambers. Ready to get this farce of a meeting over with and down to real business with the Atlantean Lord.


End file.
